


皮亚西斯

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, 伪水仙, 单性转, 含原创角色, 涉及到如诉讼时效等具体法律问题切勿与现实对应, 虚构背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 皮亚西斯，公元前4-公元前3世纪的古希腊探险家，地理学家，第一位记录月亮会影响潮汐的人。





	皮亚西斯

**Author's Note:**

> 宇宙的定理支配在万物之间，引力恒常牵动那颗星球的蓝色海洋，月光白莹，自诞生起，漂浮难说漫游。  
真相是贫瘠也是暗淡，在夜里，清晨，太阳落山的彼方，潮汐在桑田沧海里从来不老，月亮在宇宙轨道漫游如常。海洋在夜里等那月亮的影子，等太阳落下，他们唯一能够坦诚的秘密，自万古不必诉说，也从来不愿相忘。
> 
> Reference：《NANA》，《编辑部的故事》，Call Me By Your Name，John Barrowman漫展Panel

1.

“咱中国有句古话，有情人难成眷属，意思就是说啊，真正能结婚的，那都是找寒了心的，扛不住孤独的大男大女。”

2.

钟挽希喝醉了酒，最常说的一句话，岳明辉，你这名字一听就跟李振洋是一对儿的，我，钟挽希，徐之臻是一对儿的，我们两边，嗨，那叫一个格格不入。

“怎么个格格不入法？”

岳明辉喝的有点多，半靠在李振洋怀里，汗湿的刘海儿都能感受到李振洋的呼吸。

“你俩，大上海滩少爷，我俩，郭敬明男女主。”

“噗，”李振洋端着浅浅的威士忌都喷了杯，“我们他妈的哪儿上海滩少爷了？”

“直觉，凭女人的、直直觉告诉我的。”

钟挽希从徐之臻的大腿上摇摇晃晃站起来，也没少喝的徐之臻赶紧去扶她的屁股，生怕人一膝盖磕着，脸朝下倒在酒桌上。

这样的事儿钟挽希没少干。早在大一的时候，全校都知道自动化唯三之一的美女喝遍全校几乎无敌手，但酒量大也是会醉的，何况钟挽希的性格，逢喝必醉。醉了就大舌头，就闹，就乱点鸳鸯谱，拿个小鲜肉去配教大物的女魔头，还从喝晕到毫无还手之力的工科男手里抢过手机，输入一行乱七八糟的情话。要不是酒醒之后的钟挽希扯着磕磕巴巴的小学弟去找大物老师几近磕头道歉，小学弟这学期才没有因为不可抗因素挂科。

岳明辉的酒量也不错，至少在钟挽希之前没服过谁。两人同系不同班，缘分起于某个冬夜的思修考试，岳明辉夹了前半本书的小抄，钟挽希夹了后半本书的小抄，两人位置中间就隔一个空，最后结果呢，你一半，我一半，齐活了，双双上了九十五。成绩出来后钟挽希拍着岳明辉的肩膀，嗨，兄弟够意思啊，喝酒去吗。

岳明辉虽不是酒鬼，也是个好酒的，年龄十八九岁，对自己喜欢什么知道个屁啊，再说了，钟挽希真是长得好看，谁看了都要夸一句的魅人，水滴般的鼻尖，浅褐色的瞳仁，尖尖的如同月牙似的下巴，薄情的双唇，似乎只要用手轻轻一挑，就愿意与你接吻了。

于是人一勾就这么走了呗，彼时岳明辉还没有褪去高中带上来婴儿肥，两颊的肉一笑起来就鼓鼓软软，钟挽希不嫌弃，一边手一个，岳明辉被折腾的不行了，好声好气地求饶，姐，姐，希姐，我认输了还不行吗？

可惜也可惜两人没缘分吧，喝了三四轮，发现对方还是当酒友的好。钟挽希满脸酒气，凑在岳明辉的嘴巴边吧唧一口，问他，你有感觉吗，岳明辉抱着酒瓶，脸颊飞了两坨红云，摇摇头。

“我没有。”

于是钟挽希立刻拍板，gay，绝对是gay，放心，姐妹有男人的话也绝对少不了你的。

至于李振洋，就是钟挽希叫来的，法律系系草，同级。来的方式也太简单了，希姐朋友圈喊一圈今晚有局姐妹来么，顺便拍了一张自己和穿着牛仔夹克的岳明辉坐在吧台的照片，朋友圈发出去没三秒，来自李振洋的消息框就响了。

后来钟挽希问李振洋，你个万年冰山看上人家什么了。李振洋沉思了一下，耸耸肩。

“可能是虎牙可爱？”

“老娘也有虎牙，没见我可劲儿撩你有反应呐？”

“那就可能因为他是男的。”

“呸！”希姐翻了一个巨大的白眼，“你说你们学法律的就能出几个直男吗？”

“我看不能。”

不过钟挽希这回点鸳鸯谱似乎终于点对了那么一回。人嘛，一回生二回熟，第三次约出来喝酒，钟挽希满意地看着窝在李振洋身上的岳明辉。

“还不快感谢姐！”

“没到那程度呢。”岳明辉懒洋洋地说，“直男也能搂搂抱抱，要平权啊。”

李振洋笑而不语。

钟挽希气的咬牙，拉着自己新找上的男友徐之臻来了个现场法式舌吻。吻完了，嘴巴上精致的唇妆一塌糊涂，挑衅地看着另两个不知直弯却搂在一起的俩男的。

岳明辉一挑眉，李振洋一耸肩。

钟挽希瞬间掏出手机录像，妈的岳明辉你坑老娘，你都快把李振洋下巴啃掉了，绝对不是一个雏！

3.

“不至于啊，他俩怎么还没来？”

首都机场T3航站楼的大宽斜坡，李振洋和岳明辉从地铁出来就一直给另一对情侣打电话，眼看去阿姆的航班就要停止值机了，从四个人敲定要去欧洲游，机票签证酒店就折腾小半年，岳明辉有些跳脚，早上明明也说好可以一起从学校出发，这样一个人也落不下的，可是这人，怎么一个个都找不到呢。

“对不起，您所拨打的用户不在服务区——”

“操。”岳明辉骂了一声，周遭的旅客都不自觉朝他这儿看了一眼。

“洋洋，你那边儿呢？”

不知何时，岳明辉对李振洋的称呼从李振洋到振洋到洋洋，一八八的准律师也毫无意见。只见李振洋无奈地举起手机，微信界面上一排绿色的泡泡框，无人回答。

钟挽希跟徐之臻仿佛同时消失。

岳明辉急得额头出了豆大的汗，好不容易一起熬到快毕业，李振洋过了法考也保了研，剩下三人读研的出国的都有安排，四个人从大一一起认识到大四，不同专业同一酒局，以钟挽希为中心，他们玩了不少东西。国内什么高山没爬过，一时兴起，都跟着希姐跑泰国普吉潜水了。虽然岳明辉跟李振洋还是不清不楚，但她和徐之臻的关系稳定下来。钟挽希本打算出国的，就因为徐之臻家里希望两人留下来，两个月里速成考研还成功了。这次旅行之前，钟挽希悄悄跟岳明辉说，小岳呀，我跟你说，你千万别说出去哈，我准备呢，在巴黎铁塔上跟你之臻哥求婚，岳明辉听愣了，虽然每天希姐希姐的叫，但她也才二十二啊，和他一般大，一堆事情要做，怎么想不明白要掉进这泥淖？

钟挽希弹了他一个脑门儿：“你都没进去过，你咋知道什么是泥淖呀？”

钱锺书写围城，里面的人想出去，外面的人想进来。

谁知道是不是说得一码事。

“那你也不能这么早就——”

“还记得上次我们在学校图书馆路过的那一对求婚情侣吗，就比我们大一届，毕了业，要找点仪式感，哎，小岳，你觉不觉得，巴黎铁塔特浪漫，我想好了，男方来求多丢人啊，要说得自己说，你之臻哥脸皮薄，肯定要羞死了哈哈哈。”

岳明辉还在持续不断地打电话，同时也不停地确定登机告示牌的时间，一分一秒，他在煎熬，也不知道是为了谁，为了钟挽希吗，还是为了自己。

钟挽希曾经跟他说，小岳啊，人和人呢，缘分很难得的，有时候就算差那么一点点不合拍，也可以将就一下，不然，孤独一辈子，大家都不好受。

“老岳，挽希回我了，让我们俩先飞，之臻家里出了点事儿，她得陪着去处理处理。”

“什么？”岳明辉扑过去，“她真这么说的？！”

“真的，不信你听。”

李振洋无奈地把手机递给他。

“靠…钟挽希你真不够意思。”岳明辉将钟挽希发来的语音反复听了好几遍，语音里的挽希姐没听出什么异样，平静得很，或者说，太平静了。

“洋洋，麻烦你跟小岳也说说，我跟之臻就不和你们一起出发了，之臻这里碰到一些事儿，我得和他一起去解决。你俩玩也没问题，咱规划都做的好好的。要是来得及，我们会赶过去，来不及，我们还有下一次，洋洋，你帮我跟小岳说一声，来日方长。”

岳明辉隐约有一种不太舒服的预感，他有些无措地看着李振洋，看着这个比他高半个头的年轻男人。

“洋洋，你说，我们要不要去？”

“你想去吗？“

“我不知道。”

“那咱们就去。”

李振洋抬手摸了摸他的头发。

像在揉乱一个小孩儿的脑袋。

岳明辉立刻反应过来，拍开他的手，干啥呢你，大我几个月就算我哥哥啦，高我五厘米就算巨人啦，看我不打死你。

李振洋推着行李箱从斜坡往下冲，岳明辉背着硕大的旅行包在后面追。

4.

他最后一次接到钟挽希的微信电话，是在意大利，没有开摄像头，只能在听筒里沉默地应付她沙哑的声音。他能听出她的不好，他问她究竟发生什么事儿了。

他知道这多半和徐之臻有关。

“都是我和他之间的私事儿。跟你，跟小岳都没关系。”

“大家都是这么久朋友了——”

“——就是因为我们是这么久朋友！！”钟挽希在电话的另一头抬高了声音，隐约含了狰狞，倏忽间又平复下情绪，“求求你，我只是需要一点空间。”

李振洋微微叹气。

“好。”

“不谈我了。”钟挽希在电话的另一头问，“你和小岳在欧洲玩的怎么样？”

李振洋在听见小岳两个字的时候微微弯起嘴角，微微侧过身，看着在单人床上睡得正酣甜的人。

“没什么呗，在阿姆吃了点儿甜腻腻的华夫饼，我认识的一个学长还带我们进了coffee shop，一块蛋糕就把他吃晕了。”

“噢，还有，我们在布鲁塞尔喝了一个超级苦的啤酒，比我妈寄给我的中药还苦，我跟老岳打赌谁能一口闷而不吐，后来他扶着公共电梯吐了半小时。”

“我们在罗马找到一家很好吃的麻辣香锅，光是他点的牛蛙就超预算了。这还不是最惨的，我们在去看那个台阶，没出几步，钱包就给偷了。”

“幸好护照放房间，但我们几乎身无分文。”

“然后岳明辉想了一个鬼点子。他跑去问街上一个drag queen，最近的同志酒吧在哪。”

“他真是疯了才跑去问老板要不要黄种人的go go boy，老板色眯眯从上往下看了一眼，说今晚有个比赛呢，绕着钢管舞跳，参赛的都是二八开，我们能拿八成。岳明辉把我衣服扒了，那老板的眼睛更亮。然后我们去当了一晚上go go boy，我天，我和他内裤里都塞满了二十欧，五十欧，还有一张一百欧。”

“你是不知道岳明辉多会扭。”

“我们赚的比我们丢的都还要多了。”

不知不觉，李振洋对着话筒絮絮叨叨，天也要亮了，他没算国内多少点，只顾着说，说着说着，都变成岳明辉。钟挽希又在电话里叹了一口气。

“洋洋，不是我说你，明眼人都知道你对他——”

“哎，希姐，咱不说这个。”李振洋扭头看了一眼岳明辉，床上的人翻了个身，被子掉在地上，他替他捡了起来，盖在他身上。

“有些事情看缘分。”李振洋悄声打着哈哈。

“去你的吧，”钟挽希苦笑，“作为过来，啊不是，作为你希姐，给个忠告啊，你要，你就自己去抓，你喜欢的东西，没人能再帮你了。”

“我知道，谢谢希姐。”李振洋骚一骚后脑勺的碎发，“但钟挽希你跟我说实话，你跟徐之臻究竟怎么了，你还知道给我们回消息，让我们先去玩儿，徐之臻人影儿都没了，我问了一圈的人，连他实习的地方都说他不去了。“

“我们两个之间的事情我们自己解决。”

钟挽希的声音压低，李振洋听出她的不快，只能继续沉默。

罗马的天空已经大亮，鱼鳞状的云漂浮天边，今天又会是一个好天气。

“李振洋，”钟挽希最后在微信电话里留了一句，“我是真把岳明辉当我弟弟，你要喜欢他，好好追，不喜欢他，随便他怎么去，你明白吧。”

没等李振洋说出那一句明白，电话就挂了。

“你知道你在谈到我的时候会笑吗？”

身后传来慵懒又熟悉的声音，着实吧李振洋吓了一跳。

“哎哟祖宗，你他妈吓死我了。”李振洋半裸着上身，压在岳明辉身上，挠他痒痒，“快说，啥时候醒的，小瘪三还学人偷听了啊？”

“哎！哎！”岳明辉一边躲，一边咯咯笑，“看缘分那儿，你给我盖被子，我就醒了。”

李振洋的耳朵有点热，替别人捡被子不是什么羞人的事儿，但你说这对象是岳明辉……

“既然你替我把被子盖上了，就是把我这辈子盖上了，辈份的辈啊，我是你爸爸了，来，爸爸给儿子奖励一个早安吻。”

“岳明辉你扯淡！”

岳明辉嘴巴撅成一朵小花，在李振洋的脸颊半推不就地印了一下，半带玩笑，半带认真。

就像给自己的所有物盖了一个戳。

岳明辉知道和李振洋说话的人是钟挽希，但他没有上前夺过电话，既然此时此刻拿着电话的人是李振洋而不是他自己，那钟挽希自然有她的理由。

李振洋心头发痒，将岳明辉困在自己的双臂之间，岳明辉握着他肩膀上薄薄的肌肉。

“你是认真的吗？”李振洋嘶哑着问。

就在两人在一张单人床上你来我去的间隙，他下面的反应起来了，顶着岳明辉的大腿内侧。

岳明辉半是好玩地看着他。

不知是假装，还是真的不愿懂。

“你说呢？”

吻是咸的，不大的青年旅舍只有陈旧的风扇，嗡嗡地转着，才转醒的岳明辉后颈都是汗水，捉着他深吻的李振洋，指尖也是灼灼的潮。他们真是很认真地吻着，然后手指沿着下颌骨挑逗到耳垂，再是掌心，灼热的掌心，每一份欲下是纯粹的动情，再没空去谈爱与其他的情感，酥麻到骨髓里的欲望翩袭全身的骨头，血肉。越吻越深，越深越热，汗水在床单上滴下，印下，粗糙的布料磨得皮肤发红，发烫。

翻转他的身体，从腰窝一路至上，喘息是一种投诚也是一种征服，十指紧扣在床头，随着动作翕张，像呼吸，像胸膛，圆圆的指甲，坚硬的骨节，伸长，蜷缩，再伸长，李振洋终于捉住这只调皮的手，吻边每一侧柔软的指腹。

是海浪，每一阵热潮，是月亮涌上的海浪。

嘴唇是柔软是亲密，是一种难以言喻的象征，用吻来标记的私有物短暂地被剥夺自由，岳明辉却沉浸在这短暂的不自由里，快乐。

他们还要吻，不舍不分，酸疼的肢体紧紧搂住另一个滚烫热源，如果人是孤独，他们是孤独的岛屿，一阵又一阵的情欲与风传递着信息，来爱我，来爱我，来爱我。空气里带上一股奇异的腥味似乎谁也受不了，于是在彼此的呼吸里避难。

进去的时候很痛，岳明辉的指甲直接在李振洋的背上留下红色的刮痕，李振洋以为再一记深吻可以缓解被撑入的痛苦，他的脸颊感受到岳明辉的泪水，他们在这一刻是一体的。

“痛吗？”

“会痛。”

岳明辉紧紧地抱着他，像攀附岩石的海鱼。

“再抱紧一点儿，好痛。”

5.

钟挽希跟岳明辉是同年同月同日生，他们特地在私底下对照过出生证明，钟挽希在上午的七点三十八分出生，岳明辉在下午的三点十二分出生。

但他俩谁都没把这件事儿搬出来当话料。譬如某某饭局，某某酒场，只要先来一句同年同年同月生，接着就是星座玄学手相算命，现在人都爱这个。不过不提起这一茬儿，钟挽希还是替岳明辉看过什么月宫十二相，说他会有个好桃花。

“那你呢姐？”

“找人算过好几回了，回回都是烂桃花。”

岳明辉不自觉地去看坐在一旁不说话的徐之臻，看上去挺老实的呀。

岳明辉被钟挽希强行压着头喊姐，几乎所有认识钟挽希的人都会不自觉喊一声姐。大姐大嘛，喝酒可以，交朋友可以，谁都认识，也是谁都想认识。一朵芳香的“霸王”花，就等着谁有勇气拿下手。

令人跌破眼镜的是，在很多人以为希姐还是独美的时候，人早就名花有主了。没人说得清徐之臻怎么追到钟挽希，大概就是军训后没多久，钟挽希撩李振洋失败，徐之臻就得手了。

有人说徐之臻做得一手好菜，有人说徐之臻唱得一手好歌，有人说徐之臻浪漫到每个节日都要铺张一大堆讨希姐开心。可事实并非如此。真正的东西也只有岳明辉他们几个知道。徐之臻其实很普通，一个普通的工科男，格子衫，黑框眼镜，美丽点，按照钟挽希的说法，打篮球的时候很帅，手上的青筋很性感。

“而且他在我需要安静的时候会很安静。”

钟挽希在向岳明辉提起这件事情的时候，两只手捧着脸，脸颊粉粉的，耳朵也粉粉的。她要的一直不多，她喜欢篮球，喜欢詹姆斯，喜欢竞技体育，正好其貌不扬的徐之臻在这方面有所特长、是校队的副队长，在球场上挥洒汗水的时候，钟挽希会从位置上跳起来给他加油。当钟挽希需要一点安静，没有烟，酒，应付不完的人，安安静静端着茉莉花茶坐在ktv角落，徐之臻就在一旁陪着他。

“所以我才觉得是他，你知道吗，小岳。”

“如果我说我想要的一辈子，是这样的，那么就是他。”

钟挽希在说这些话的时候多天真啊，她自诩为姐姐，在她的小岳面前难得冒出羞赧，她甚至还说要在埃菲尔铁塔上求婚，向那个她眼里安静，腼腆，却又独一无二的男孩求婚。

也许以后他们会有一个孩子，但不会很快，他们可以先订婚，等到二十七八岁，工作稳定，他们会有一段动人的长跑、他们会有共同的生活，然后，一纸婚约，孩子，家庭——

一切都在那个晚上戛然而止。

与徐之臻可能出现的种种矛盾她都设想过，小三，性格，异国，她都有办法，但是有一点她没有办法，人对另外一人的本性是没有办法的。

那天晚上，怎么就是那天晚上，徐之臻喝醉了，他平时也会喝醉的，但他平时都很乖，喝醉了也只是躺着，钟挽希会用湿毛巾给他擦脸，手，脚。徐之臻会吐，她就放一个桶在床边，里面装一点水，在他呕吐的时候顺着他的背，轻轻抚摸。

可是那天晚上的徐之臻不是的，那天晚上的徐之臻是野兽，没有安静作兽皮，赤裸裸的野兽，他撕扯钟挽希身上的衣服，在她身上留下青紫和血红，不顾哭喊和求饶，他笑着直接贯穿他的身体，他一边笑，一边抽送着，钟挽希求他，徐之臻呢，徐之臻不再是她的徐之臻了。

此之前她从未向他求过饶。

没有理由，她只是像往常一样扶着徐之臻回到他们成为家的地方，她脸泛着微微的红，对着他小声地说出自己对他，对两人的梦想，本还是安安静静的徐之臻忽然发了狂，捉着她的手腕把她扔到床上，咆哮着说，你不配有梦想，你的梦想在我手里，你没有未来，你的未来都是我的。

未来像是什么被扣动的扳机，触了徐之臻的哪根疯线。

“你不配有梦想，你是我的，你没有未来，你的未来都是我的，你不配有未来。”

一直温顺的徐之臻没来由的爆发，一连串的话像重锤一样击碎了她所有的蓝图，梦想，击碎了她要的东西，她甚至在一瞬间就放弃了，她跟岳明辉说的话都统统推翻，偏离自己的本心，如此的天差地别，粘合不回来。

多骄傲一个人啊，甚至全心全意要去和另外一个人准备半生，却在这么几句话里被揍得鼻青脸肿，身上没有一处好的地方。什么叫她不配，她唯一不配的就是爱上徐之臻，不配的是她要跟他走下去。

你在恨一个人，往往是恨自己。

没说不清楚理由。她那一瞬间算自己狗眼瞎，徐之臻强暴她，她每一秒都想反抗，都在流泪，连求饶的话她都喊了出来，她输了，但她不能再输。

徐之臻撩起她的裙子就进去，没有前戏的抽插如刀割，不知道多久，射在阴道里。徐之臻因为酒劲儿直接昏过去了，钟挽希拎着手边的衣服直接跑，真心残破，她跌跌撞撞地跑出两个人租的loft，抬手打了一辆深夜开出来的出租车，她说师傅你往前开，随便开，开到哪里都好，师傅不知道她要做什么，车辆发动但是没有前进。钟挽希从口袋里掏出三百块钱，师傅，你一直开，开到计价器跳到三百块，我就下车。

在街上不知道游荡了多久，饿了就随便找一家快餐店吃一点，困了就睡在二十四小时的麦当劳，她出门的时候穿了短袖和长裙。徐之臻撕烂了裙子里的内纱，走路时磨得她大腿发红。终于她才记起还有一个约要赴，手机留在“家”，怕是拿不回来，她很害怕，无处可去，找相熟的同学借了手机给李振洋发了消息。她第一反应是想到岳明辉，但这个想法立刻被她掐死了，不能，绝对不能是现在，绝对不能是小岳。

两个多月后，她发现自己怀孕了，她的父母也得知了这件事。知道这件事的人都建议打掉，她抱着膝盖想了整整一晚上，医生说她前段时间酗酒酗得太凶，这孩子也怕是留不住，无痛人流都是假的，引产钳伸进去很痛，清宫更痛，钟挽希看着那个原本可以在自己身体里成长的小生命七零八落地丢入黄色塑料袋里，像她自己的肢体被引产钳夹碎一样，一起跟着这个小生命堕落灵薄狱。

她哭了，撕心裂肺地哭，要活生生把嗓子哭出血，一切美好的安排都最在意某个时候，她等不到，她的孩子也等不到。

她想恨，又能恨谁？

6.

他们总共在欧洲呆了半个多月，这大概是荷兰签证中心能给他们的最长天数，他们其实可以办个法国旅游签，给的天数长一些，但岳明辉提出先去荷兰，他想去看看梵高博物馆，毕竟，一个自动化的学生多少对自己专业所能创造的一些科幻想象还是有所希冀的。

星月夜的真迹在纽约。但也不妨碍他在荷兰买上一堆纪念品，梵高巧克力，梵高薄荷糖，梵高蛋糕，他捧着一堆甜食回到酒店，一个一个打开来尝，不好吃的全吃进肚子里，好吃的留着，嚷嚷第二天一定要再去买一份。

“给我爸我妈带的啊，还有我表妹，噢，对，还有希姐，哎，洋洋，你最近听见过挽希姐的消息了吗，我感觉我出国了之后就再也没联系上她了。”

李振洋摊摊手，表示他也不知道。

他俩旅程很简单，租辆车，想几个目的地，爱去哪去哪，有gps就用gps，有时候在森林里信号不好，他们就在大大的车头铺开地图吵架，指南针的指针乱转还不是因为他们拍着车盖子吵架呢。

“往北走！这是北，岳明辉，这是北！”

“你瞎啊李振洋，指南针说这是北，哎哟我怎么，哎哟——你听我，哎哟！”

有时候吵累了，把车停到路边，经过上次那个潮湿粘腻的罗马早晨，亲吻和做爱在他们之间变得自然了，原先只是憋在心底里的小意思，不知怎么开了花，蓬勃生长起来，像藤蔓一样，又粗又长地攀缘着。他们爱，吻、欲。旅程被性放慢了脚步，而他们也在一场一场性里忘了拘束。一天晚上，天上布满星星，他们拉开帐篷的顶端，一颗一颗数，岳明辉说你听过One Republic的Counting Star吗，李振洋说我听过，岳明辉笑了，他说高考查分前他一直在听这首歌，脑子里想着我们这个学校，没想到，真的进来了。

“我其实成绩真的不咋样，运气啊。”

李振洋侧过脸，看着他，不自觉的抚摸他的下巴，小心翼翼地印下一个吻。

分数能决定岳明辉去哪，不如说岳明辉决定他自己能去哪，但两个人的相遇真是靠运气，感激运气，感激这漫天发光的星星送给你我的运气。

他注意到岳明辉其实是在钟挽希的那张照片之前，在人人晒成黑炭的军训里，岳明辉他们连第一个女生晕倒了，他第一个发现，第一个打报告，第一个背着女生飞快地往休息处跑。而那时候的李振洋因为扭伤脚而坐在休息处值班。岳明辉的军帽摘下来，帽檐的位置一圈的汗，他喘着气问老师，这女生没事儿吧，大热天的，多折磨人。

后来他又怎么记住他的呢，第一周上课，宪法史，老师刚在课堂上提到美国的修宪和同性婚姻，他满脑子都是自己的那点儿小心思，一拐角，碰见一个女生举着一封告白信对着岳明辉，那场景特别像偶像剧，如果要更像一点儿，岳明辉应该很酷地走过去，那封信会随着风飘到不知道哪里去。

但是他没有。

他小心地把那封信收在随身的单肩包里，很客气地表示对女生心意的尊重，他说他一定会好好看这封信。

“但真的很抱歉，我最近实在没有谈恋爱的想法。”

李振洋就像个看客，不对、他本来就是个看客，目睹了整一场不知是优质还是劣质的偶像剧。他那时候还不知道男孩儿的名字。

多亏钟挽希这个“交际”狂魔，他终于知道他叫岳明辉。

“你知道吗？你在提到我的时候，会笑。”

岳明辉如是说。

当然，我当然会笑。

李振洋如是想。

但有时心里的前景太好，现实并不太会去懂得如何成全你的愿。

7.

徐之臻家里有些背景，尽管钟挽希的父母费尽千辛万苦把他扔进去关了一段时间，没多久就放了出来。钟挽希联系了在国内的研究生导师，在尽量不泄露这个秘密的情况下表示退出，她在机械动力学方面的研究才起步，导师感到可惜，但也明显感觉到她的情绪不对。在造成更严重的后果之前，钟挽希离开了国内，去了澳洲。

她是在澳洲的冬天与岳明辉通的第一个电话。一接通，岳明辉就急匆匆地问她在哪，我现在就去找你。

钟挽希看了看窗外的积雪，她说她在冬天。

岳明辉愣住了。

“你骗我，姐，你总是喜欢耍我。”

“没骗你，姐给你开摄像头看哦。”

钟挽希打开摄像头，设置成后置，贴着冻了霜花的窗户，窗外一片白色。

“小岳，好看吗？”

“姐……”

“对不起啊，姐突然跑了，发生了点事儿，没来得及和你说。”

“姐。”

“还记得徐之臻吗，姐眼光不好哈，看到个渣男，什么狗屁埃菲尔都不做数了。”

“姐。”

“嗨，谁没受到点儿情伤呢，这不，你姐姐钟挽希我就跑出来享受人生啦。”

“钟挽希。”

“嗯？”

“我好想你。”

“小岳，我也好想你。”

钟挽希的嗓子眼儿里还有许多许多话，有关徐之臻，有关婚姻、有关爱情、有关自己，她想把过去的自己全部推翻，把自己跟小岳说的那些屁话统统推翻，这世界上根本没有好的东西，根本就没有——

“姐，你在哪，我现在就去找你，现在。”

她出国之后就不喝酒了，但仍然会一瓶一瓶地买，往住的地方带，在角落里堆成山，山又落满灰。

吧嗒吧嗒，钟挽希看着窗外的雪，掉眼泪。

8.

她终究没有躲过徐之臻，哪怕是十年后。

十年，真是一个奇怪的时间点。以前李振洋最喜欢唱的就是陈奕迅的十年，国语唱完了，要唱粤语。岳明辉在旁边给他打拍子。徐之臻呢，她当时还躲在徐之臻的美梦里。

这十年她大多数时间都在澳洲，过着与北半球颠倒的生活，他冷她便热，她热则他在天寒。这里的他，别想多，不是那个徐之臻，是岳明辉，与他同年同月同日生的岳明辉。

岳明辉在本科毕业之后去了英国，念了几年硕士，拿了学位，回国也找了份飞来飞去的工作，主要是能飞来看她。

她已经不再足够幼稚地拿处对象这个词来开玩笑，但她看着岳明辉来来往往，单独一个人，心底仍然戚戚焉。她当然记得当时还有一个人，那个一提起小岳就会笑，可以把岳明辉整一个抱在怀里的男人。

有一次，就那么一次，她小心翼翼地问，你还和洋洋联系吗？

当时她回国了，和她一起收拾旧屋子的岳明辉头也不抬，没见啦，毕业后各忙各的，就都有彼此生活了呗，没怎么联系就没有再见了。

我记得你们当初在欧洲玩得很开心。

岳明辉转过身，冲她灿烂地笑。

“姐，幸福和快乐的日子，有一些拿来做回忆，对我来说就很够了。”

你知道吗，你跟他打完电话之后哦，我们荒唐着就做了，什么该做的不该做的，从那天开始，到我们回国，天天都要接吻，胡来，我的脸颊磨蹭他新生的胡茬。真的很快乐。可是我发现，当飞机降落在首都机场的那一刻，我往出租车的队列走，他往机场线的方向走，虽然这么说好幼稚，但是看着他的背影，我总感觉我在说什么再见。

如果非要说什么爱不爱的，那么，我确定我在那十几天里是爱他的，我们做了最亲密的事，即便飞机降落，曾经的好记忆都作数。

姐姐，你看，这样我就不伤心了。

钟挽希紧紧地抱住了他，有些话想说又不必说出口，客厅音响里随意放着其中一人歌单里的歌，屋子没收拾完，还是乱糟糟的，钟挽希抱着岳明辉，跟着歌轻轻地在原地打着转，岳明辉闭眼听了一会儿旋律，在钟挽希的头顶轻轻哼着。

可是钟挽希的噩梦仍然没有结束。

十年，陈奕迅的歌里也在唱，十年，她以为自己有勇气再次回到故土。

“哪怕遇到那个人，我都不会怕。”

她太高估自己了。

曾经的班级群里发出十年聚会的邀约，心理医生的建议是不再逃避，她问岳明辉，小岳，你觉得我应该回去吗？

岳明辉把钟挽希紧紧地抱在怀里，他说，姐，看你自己。你觉得好，我就陪你回去，你觉得不好，我们就呆在这。

但噩梦怎么能如此轻易结束呢，人所面对的噩梦，仍旧是噩梦。

狭窄卫生间里的男人，门外觥筹交错的应酬，那些都是十年前的人，带着十年的面具，仍旧是十年前的他带着最肮脏的东西走进来，困住她，撕碎她。

“我永远都能找到你。”

重蹈覆辙。

她被发现在最不起眼的员工男厕小隔间，青白的皮肤在撕破的小礼裙下，微薄地呼吸着。岳明辉找不到钟挽希，满场乱跑，在走廊里捉住笑容阴惨的徐之臻，他低声怒吼，钟挽希呢，钟挽希在哪，徐之臻朝他脸上啐了一口。酒瓶子在徐之臻脑袋上砸了个稀碎。他带着保安跑遍整个酒楼，找到她的时候她还活着，岳明辉紧紧抱着她，他一遍又一遍地说对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起。

“小岳，”浑身剧痛的钟挽希轻轻扯着他的西装袖口，“有些命躲不过，自己扛，不怪你。”

三个月后，她再次确认怀孕，她决定生下来，无论如何都要生下来。

她做出这个决定的时候，岳明辉在旁边，那一瞬间一个足够狗血的理由击中他的大脑。他说好好的一个孩子怎么没有父亲，徐之臻那个人渣配不上，但姐姐还有我。

钟挽希坐在沙发上捏着手指，听见他的话，抬起头看他。

“岳明辉你他妈别放屁，世界上单亲家庭多的是，人家不也过得好好的，你这话啥意思？”

“别人家是别人家，不是说家家有本难念的经，这事儿现在就处在你跟我之间了，钟挽希我告诉你，你别逃。”

“这事儿上你没欠我，孩子跟你没关系。”

“欠你不欠你你说的不算，再说了，欠不欠跟我愿不愿意照顾你俩有什么直接关系。你这个人，出了点事儿就跑，现在好了，带球跑，满天涯的跑，你说你父母岁数都那么大了，除了我你也没别的选择。”

钟挽希微微挑眉，哟，突然善心大发了，你知道你这行为叫啥么。

“备胎弟弟行为。”

“弟弟就弟弟，打从我俩认识第一天你就压着我的头认姐。还说要罩着我。十几年了啊钟挽希，你罩够了，换我来，就不行？！”

岳明辉低着头，他的手指头也要给自己掐出血，他其实还有话没能说出口，那句事实，如果不是他没有阻拦，事情能到今天这一步吗。

他有愧也有悔，他的天真把钟挽希害惨了，他以为时间这东西磨平一切足够了，他以为一个医生说的狗屁真正面对能解决钟挽希这十年来的夜夜梦魇。

钟挽希要真正要面对的从来就不是徐之臻，是她自己。

他自己又何尝不是如此。

一个人活来就是寂寞的，哪怕在十年前那十几天跟疯子一样，做爱吃饭吃饭做爱的荒渡，沉醉在无上快乐，那个人紧紧地握住他的腰干他，他呻吟着大叫着，他快乐着疯狂着，但他还是寂寞，生活大海依然能够轻而易举地翻覆他这条船。

“反正你现在也没别人，结婚又不是非得两情相悦，我想照顾谁，您怎么管，轰我啊？”

“那我试试，轰不轰得动。”

钟挽希的手一直没离开小腹，月份不到，没显怀，她看着岳明辉，岳明辉也看着她。

彼此在彼此的眼里都看见一股掰不碎的执拗。

此时的她需要一个人。

她也知道他需要。

9.

他俩讨论半天，孩子跟谁姓，岳明辉说姓钟，必须得跟亲妈信，钟挽希偏不让，不是你说要做孩子亲爹吗，喏，跟你姓了，还不是你自己抢着当爹。

孩子出生之后会跟着他姓，无论男女，单名一个曦。他问她要不咱直接出国吧，咱们俩，带着孩子，直接走，钟挽希摇摇头，有些人做了错事是要付出代价的，她这时候走，就等于让自己亲手砸碎这个可以讨回的代价。两人的父母也在国内，孩子生出来头几年怕两人都带不过来，钟挽希有她的计划，岳明辉他自己换在哪工作早无所谓，主要考虑孩子，有老人家在总要安心一些。

婚礼不打算办多复杂的，基本的流程走一遍就好，就在邀请宾客上稍微犯了愁。

“请他吗？”

他们看着李振洋的名字。

“请呗，咱面子做够，他反正爱来不来。”岳明辉无所谓地说。

最终他们发出那份请柬、也收到确认参加的回复，时隔多年的联系，一份怎么也想不到新郎新娘的请柬，岳明辉能想象李振洋脸上的错愕和不解，直到平静。又忽然，他才反应过来。

“这又与我有什么相关的？”

婚礼上钟挽希的身体因为怀孕而微微臃肿，她的父亲挽着她的手，一步一步走向他。

司仪宣布新郎新娘可以交换亲吻了，钟挽希如十多年前在岳明辉的嘴角轻轻留下一吻，问他，有感觉吗。

岳明辉凑到她耳朵边，脸不红心不跳，轻声说，我没有。

一切像恍惚之间，他们两个人坐在同一间屋子里，喜被上洒满了玫瑰和喜糖，枣子就算了，毕竟钟挽希此刻的的确确带球跑。

她问他有没有看见饭桌席里的李振洋。

“看见了。”

“没什么想说的？”

“就十年前的老同学，人模狗样的穿了一身西装，敬酒的时候碰了一杯罢了。”

“呵。”钟挽希也往自己嘴巴里塞了一颗喜糖，甜得发腻。

“姐，我是觉得你说的有道理。”

“什么道理。”

“回到台下，我们都是行尸走肉。”

钟挽希咔嚓一声咬碎嘴里的糖。

“这句话暂时只适用我自己，别搁在你身上当你自己放的洋屁。”

10.

“姐！”

岳明辉碰碰撞撞地从门外闯进来，七手八脚地打开灯，光线一下太亮，眼睛要花好一阵子才能适应。等终于看清坐在床上的她，披头散发的钟挽希正抱着膝盖哭。

自此他们结婚后，岳明辉更是想要寸步不离地守着她，有时候岳明辉会与她睡在同一张床上，从后面抱着自己的“妻子”，静静地等待她从发抖到平复。有时候钟挽希会突然赶他出房间，她需要自己的空间。

她情绪起伏的时候太多了，一会儿像个正常人跟你打着没趣的玩笑，一会儿哭得喘不过气，拿什么摔什么，身体也不好，血检里的指数看得人胆战惊心。连医生都发火，这孩子你还想不想要了。

钟挽希重重地用手里的纸巾擤了把鼻子，岳明辉忙不迭给她顺气，她说，我要。

“这孩子我说什么都要生下来。”

对于岳明辉而言，钟挽希是强大的，无论面对什么都游刃有余，她是希望的，是未来的。

哪怕像现在这样，偶尔暴躁常常抑郁，情绪因为孕激素和曾经的创伤变得难以控制，他心中的钟挽希，依旧是那个喝不倒的女魔头。

有时候，钟挽希的情绪跌落到谷底，拉着岳明辉吐苦水。

“你觉得我们这种人，能跟谁有结果。”

“太孤独了，孤独的像两颗相差百万公里的星球，我看得见你，但我们彼此都有轨迹。”

“你还打算在找一个男人吗。”

“不找了，没力气了。”

“爱你的人往往不愿意陪你，陪你的往往不愿意爱你。”

“所谓爱情抵不过三分钟热度，你记得我们几个自比要组乐队吗，就因为我想玩儿，我喜欢刺猬，就学石璐，打鼓，她是我偶像，你当子健，虽然没有人家有才吧，好歹鬼点子多。李振洋是贝斯，这可苦了他了，他那么多风凉话喜欢讲，大律师怎么能甘心只做一个灭火器呢。我们当年还能将一首歌唱到十分钟，曲终人散，摔贝斯，我扔话筒，跳海，手里的股棒都敲折了。”

“而徐之臻呢，他仅仅在台下当观众。我在台上，傻到要一辈子记住他。”

“但到最后我们这乐队都没组成，哪怕我们一遍一遍说着梦。”

“最好的乐队都死在了台上，就算他们现在还唱着，他们在最好的时候都死了，我们也一样，那个从没成的玩儿似的乐队，唱不成调的歌。你甚至还打算把我们划酒拳的内容写进去了，什么下三滥的野路子，光听歌词，还以为我们在口头做爱。”

“从梦想和夸夸其词回到台下，我们都是行尸走肉。”

钟挽希抱着自己隆起的小腹，一天又一天，这个孩子就快来到这个世界，离灵薄狱的噩梦似乎也更远。

她一定要带着它来到这个世界上，这个不完美，但又足够疯狂精彩值得一来的世界。

“但这孩子…是我想唯一留下的，唯一能让我记得一些……岳明辉，你明白吗？”

“人在青春里总要爱上一个人，你知道吗，岳明辉，一旦爱上了，哪怕后来他对你做了无可饶恕的事情，无论你余生多少日子去恨他，你一辈子都忘不掉。”

岳明辉跪在床上，把她抱在怀里，顺着她新剪短的头发轻轻抚摸。

“我们都太怕寂寞了，小岳。”

她在他怀里抬起头，看着自己的这个“丈夫”，她心中的骄傲已经被磨去太多棱角，人心都是肉做的，这么多年，有多少次鲜血淋漓，又有多少道狰狞的，结好的痂。

说不出的痛。

无论怎么怕寂寞，她在岳明辉的怀里流泪，无论怎么怕寂寞，怎么着也不应该拉着他来陪她熬这一场寂寞。

11.

三年后

李振洋冲进急诊，屋子里只有岳明辉和给他脑袋缝针护士，缝针的那一块儿剃秃了，再加上他满脸血的样子，十分狼狈。

“谁打的。”

岳明辉闷哼了一声，缝这几针打不了麻药，他疼的直哼哼。”

“是徐之臻你就哼一声。”

岳明辉重重地哼了一声。

“他人呢？”

岳明辉朝隔壁关上的房间努努嘴，顺带翻了个白眼。

等护士穿完最后一针，盖上防菌的纱布，岳明辉才终于从抽疼里得空说话。

“那王八犊子做笔录呢，妈的今天我去幼儿园接我儿子，那王八蛋躲拐角直接给我一棍子，还好没脑震荡啊，我抱着儿子一路跑，他在后头追，追追追给追到医院了，得，他直接被门口防医患矛盾的保安给按地上了，现在做笔录，这次在看守所里关不死他丫的。”

“你儿子呢。”李振洋努力地让自己声音平静，但还是忍不住发微微发抖，小孩子的安全，李振洋知道岳明辉多护崽，他不怕，他就怕岳明辉。

“挽希接回去了。小孩子见血就哭，哎，你是没见他可怜兮兮的，还怕我留那么多血会像电视机里的人一样死了。赶紧叫他妈给接回去，要是再看到缝针，那还得了呀。“

护士推着消毒的小车子走了，偌大房间，除了一扇门里坐了警察跟打人的徐之臻，就剩坐在一张病床上的岳明辉和李振洋。岳明辉的上半身衣服给血污弄脏了。李振洋和他家小子接触过几次，天生带一点儿害怕胆小，跟钟挽希和岳明辉大大咧咧的都不太像，倒是跟里头那个在街角给人放闷棍的胆小鬼有些像。但他也不好把话说全，只是将身上的外套脱下来。

“要你自己穿，还是我帮你？”

“岳明辉看着自己这半身脏不垃圾的，又看了看李振洋那价格一瞅就不下六位数的西装外套，虽然他自己不是没钱，但还是有点心疼。

“不啦，我还是穿我这身，不过你有开车来么，我想随便找家店买——哎，不对，等会儿，怎么是你来？”

李振洋努力克制不翻白眼：“挽希姐说你给人打了，她有事儿走不开，派我这个苦逼律师来看看有什么能帮忙的，加班加一半，飙了辆小破车就来了。”

“就你那能撞死野牛的SUV能叫小破车？你能帮啥。”

“你做笔录了吗。”

“没，我是那个被打的，今天警力不够，让我明天去警局做。”

“哦。”

“哦就完事儿啦？”

李振洋又开始沉默，皱着眉头，疏忽又平展开来，说话不疾不徐，真像个大律师。

他也该到一个大律师的年纪了。

“徐之臻这事儿吧……这事儿难办。”

“怎么难办？”

“就是难办。”

李振洋离他越来越近，本就比他高出半个头的身材更是用身影将他拢在自己牢笼里。

李振洋甚至想伸出手去握住岳明辉的手腕，不知道为什么，他的直觉告诉他，事情没那么简单，徐之臻绝不仅仅是什么痴心不改的大学前男友。

那个想法在他脑海里盘桓太久了。

为什么岳明辉在那次旅游之不再联系，为什么十年之后又突然寄来什么结婚请柬，好像所有的暧昧都在一瞬间蒸发，还有钟挽希，钟挽希也是一个谜题，欧洲电话之后他与钟挽希几乎失联，她跟徐之臻之间是怎么具体走到今天的，徐之臻为什么偏偏对她是念念不忘，连她跟岳明辉的儿子都不肯放过，钟挽希托他打的官司也仅仅回答了他的一部分疑虑，但还有太多私人的东西笼罩在迷雾中，他拨不开，也不能拨开。

他在脑子里仔细比对了岳曦与岳明辉的长相，他们都有一颗虎牙，但岳曦是单眼皮，不似岳明辉一单一双的眼睛，也没有他母亲那样隐约带着妩媚或动人，反而更像……

他不自觉地看向那个小房间，似乎眼睛能穿过门板，烧死里面的徐之臻。

还有这几年，钟挽希总主动地组着他们三人的局，席间岳明辉与钟挽希的互动与其说是夫妻——

——更不如说是姐弟。

大律师脑子里的逻辑线混作一团，他想问的太多了，总之就是眼前这个人，搅和得他不能安宁。

快刀斩乱麻，他心中的疑虑早在从钟挽希就官司再回头联系他的时候就开始了，他说出一句话，一瞬间就后悔了。

“岳曦真的是你亲儿子吗？”

岳明辉愣了，往后退了两步，李振洋把他逼到墙角边了，纱布裹着的地方碰了一下，疼的他想叫又不能叫。

李振洋见他的样子，有些不忍，但是，有的问题不趁着这个机会，就再也问不出来。

他们兜兜转转太久了，他不想耗下去，李振洋需要一个答案。

“岳明辉，回答我。我不知道我跟你这缺失的这些年究竟错过了什么，对，我们十几年前一起出去玩过疯过，但回来了呢，回来之后你就把我当狗屁了，当你限定男友你还没结账呢。我不相信你当时就这么直接发一张请帖在告诉我你要结婚了，轻描淡写地突然有了一个儿子，儿子他妈是大学期间跟我俩都能称兄道弟的钟挽希，还有一个疯子天天缠着你——不对，缠着你儿子和挽希，更何况——更何况——”

这十年他又不是什么圣女非要为白月光守贞操，但他妈谈了几个就分了几个，女的分了，他就找男的，差一步就拉着人的手跟家里出柜了，最后还是没办法就这么决定走到头。他自生命里往上回溯，回溯到了眼前的这个人，当年有多爱现在就有多恨，恨得嫉妒恨得发疯恨得牙痒痒，恨得要把眼前人拆皮卸骨，都抵消不了曾经的那段真时光真岁月。

他拿到结婚请柬的时候恨不得烧了，这他妈什么狗逼玩意儿，新郎岳明辉？新娘钟挽希？这是要跟我玩什么大型都市情感冒险悲情狗血剧。多年执业的经验让他迅速冷静，一张请柬千斤重，他端的稳稳正正。

婚礼上他坐在同学桌，周围一圈不明就里的人感慨最后钟挽希还是给岳明辉搞到手了，听说小孩都有了，还有人说岳明辉不是gay吗，当年跟一个法律系的人在一起？于是总有明着暗着的眼神往李振洋这边看。大律师喝了一口酒，不作颜色。

连新郎新娘手挽手来敬酒都不作颜色。他似乎跟岳明辉说了一句好久不见，但对方似乎也没回他。

意难平，真他妈的意难平，等钟挽希生下孩子找到他说要告徐之臻，他的大脑迅速衍生整理出一万种可能，也不是没有一条往此刻所想靠拢，但他仍是一口答应下来，成，这案子我接了，内里更深的原因不问一句。

说白了不甘。

不忘才不甘。

李振洋咬咬牙。

“你真的对当年的你和我，一点想法都没有吗，哪怕就那么一点？”

岳明辉脑海里的那颗承载记忆的水晶球碎裂了，里面的雪花和玻璃渣一并划伤了他的所有，当年，当年，当年——

钟挽希说得对，人人都在青春的时候爱过一个人，然后一辈子忘不掉。

12.

岳曦是两人轮流带，都忙，甚至制定好了时间表，谁去带孩子逛公园，谁去给孩子做饭，一二三四五，原先还计划着，实在忙不过来，还有家里的老人，自打出生后两个人都不要家里的老人帮忙，这个孩子对于他俩的意义都太特殊，除了自己，不敢给别人照顾。

但突然不知道钟挽希这几年怎么又跟李振洋联系上了，钟挽希给的解释是徐之臻的案子。现在的阶段已经让他接近不了儿子跟钟挽希，但能随时拿着棍子来敲岳明辉，岳明辉气得慌，回回上派出所捞他的李振洋也气得慌。总的案子，法律程序也不是一天走完，她跟徐之臻的纠葛太久了，用官司来理清楚更是太难，一环套一环。明辉只不明白一点，为什么偏偏是李振洋。

“那你自己怎么不好好想想为什么偏偏是你上赶着要我儿子管你喊爹。“钟挽希没好气地说。

但这也有好处吧，不至于旧情复燃，但曾经的感情也多亏钟挽希联系上，他们多久没讲话了，现在，官司，孩子，彼此缺失的生活，一堆东西好讲。有时候李振洋也来看孩子，小豆丁在叔叔怀里爬来爬去，爬累了也靠在怀里睡，丝毫不顾及自己的爹，岳明辉恨得牙痒痒。

“迪士尼？”

岳明辉看着手里电子票，一脸狐疑地看着他“老婆“

天天带楼底下沙坑多没意思，去去去，给你们买了套票还带酒店，爱怎么玩怎么玩儿。

噢。岳明辉挠头，“就我跟儿子？”

“再算上李振洋。”

得，这姐又在点鸳鸯谱。

“我跟李振洋回不去。“

“但也没说不可以新开始啊。”

钟挽希仔细地欣赏着刚做好的指甲，点鸳鸯谱的女魔头又开始了

果然败下阵来，岳明辉灰头土脸地抱着孩子下楼，李振洋的SUV打开了门，小宝钻到后车位的儿童安全座椅，李振洋给他扣带子。岳明辉从塑料袋里掏零食，儿啊，吃嘛。

“你儿子才几岁啊，就喂辣条。“

李振洋哭笑不得。

“一家三口”在迪士尼玩得还挺尽兴，经典项目都坐了一遍，小宝不够高，刺激的来不成，但旋转木马，碰碰车，跟超级英雄拍照，能去的都要去。岳曦喜欢钢铁侠，可惜那天钢铁侠不在，只有美国队长拿着盾牌站在那，岳明辉替儿子翻译好英文，队长先生您好，能跟我拍个照吗。拍完照岳曦也不肯走，他抱着队长的大腿，问他，你为什么不走呀，队长对着他敬了一个礼，说了几句话。小宝听不懂，岳明辉跟李振洋听懂了，我在这等我最好的一个朋友，他的名字叫巴奇。

晚上的花车游行是需要占位置的，李振洋一屁股坐在滚烫的石砖上，岳明辉领着岳曦去买冰激凌。小曦还小，无论怎么吵闹，玩了一天，米奇梦幻世界的主题还没结束，他就趴在岳明辉的肩头睡着了。他这时看着李振洋，李振洋也看着他。岳明辉脑袋上的伤口恢复的不太好，时不时还是会疼，但李振洋问，他就说不疼。

“你还是爱瞒我。”

李振洋有些失落。

岳明辉仔仔细细看着他，从丹凤眼，鼻梁痣，宽阔的肩，一如以前，何尝不是全部在变。

现下的天气潮湿闷热，中午的一场雨，余劲留到现在。

十几年前的意大利，也是如此。

不过比这时要多一个吻。也没有现在这么多人，熙熙攘攘地看着大花车。

至于爱。

“洋洋，我有些话，想和你说。”

花车游行结束，睡美人城堡往天空放射出灿烂的烟花，人们欢呼，赞叹，鼓掌，怀里的小曦宝睡醒了，揉着眼睛要爸爸和李叔叔陪自己看烟花。

李振洋把怀里的小孩儿抱得紧紧的，岳明辉也站在他身边，插着口袋，一起看烟花嗖嗖地升入星空，炸开，变成哗啦啦的人造星尘，落在看不见的黑夜。

13.

没人能拿徐之臻怎么样，没人能拿疯子怎么样，除非杀了他，但谁又能真的杀了一个疯子，钟挽希么？岳明辉么？谁都恨他恨得入骨头。永远是不停地，不停地骚扰，终于有一次，孩子不在场，给岳明辉逮到机会大打出手，单枪匹马打不过，打了电话叫李振洋领了一帮兄弟继续打。

钟挽希下了班回来，看见沙发上排排坐的俩老同学，一个是自己名义上的丈夫，一个是自己名义上丈夫的男友，互相给对方上药，一边上一边嗷嗷叫。

“你不是大律师吗！能不能想个办法把徐之臻扔出地球啊！”

“人爹黑白通吃让我搞也没办法啊，你看我这不都带着兄弟帮你打架了吗？”

“你你你你——”

“我我我我什么我——”

“够啦！”钟挽希一声令下，当年那个说一不二的大姐头又完美回归。

“你，”她用右手指着李振洋，“把上诉稿再给我改一改，提高赔偿金，我刚找公安弄到新证据，给我往他搞得死里赔，赔我娘俩辛辛苦苦这些年！”

李振洋举手敬了一个礼：“好的挽希姐！”

“你，”她用左手指着岳明辉，“过两天让李振洋起草一份离婚协议，咱俩离了，财产按婚前公证的走。”

岳明辉没敢相信耳朵：“？？？等等为啥？”

钟挽希嘿嘿一笑：“抱歉了老弟，你姐我有第二春了。”

14.

一切手续按照钟家大佬说的话走了下去，也许最近真的菩萨保佑，徐之臻自上次群殴之后没再跳出来作妖。毕竟人家的爹在市里面有头有脸，亲儿子成天拿根棍子去蹲点给闷棍也不是回事儿，官司打到最后，徐之臻的律师拿出证明说自家当事人精神出问题了，刑事上最终判了缓刑，民事的官司按钟挽希的说法，“狠赚了一笔”，岳明辉听她说这句话的时候心里都是酸的，多狠啊，一个人的青春才几年，她一狠就全搭进去了。钟挽希也拉着岳明辉去民政局快快乐乐离婚，当然，帮他俩起草离婚协议的李振洋全程陪同。

三人甚至晚上还开了一个火锅局来庆祝，孩子难得送去给钟挽希的父母带，老人家开心的不得了，抱着小孩就往商场里走，大有小孙子指啥吃啥指哪买哪的气势。钟挽希特地打电话到海底捞定了间包房，墙壁上用字母气球贴了两排字儿，大写的HAPPY DIVORCE，电话那头的工作人员反复确认，社会她希姐在一头乐呵呵地说，三人局啊，我，我前夫，绿了我的前夫男友都来，放心，不打架，打架了我们陪，送的水果都要绿的，越绿越好。

于是他们一进包间，海底捞在桌子上提前摆好了果盘儿，里头番石榴绿苹果绿葡萄，再用绿青岛摆了一颗绿爱心，绿得发光。岳曦能圈着学步车走路的时候钟挽希这个女魔头又重出江湖了，隔了许多年没喝，无论生意场和私下局，照旧能打。

钟挽希哈哈大笑，一脚站在凳子上高举啤酒瓶庆祝新生活，破事儿可就去他妈的吧！

“对！去他妈的吧！”喝晕的岳明辉附和道。

李振洋趴在桌子上打起酒嗝，跟法官公安检察官拼酒拼到久经沙场的律师还是喝不过自带天赋的钟挽希。

有时候钟挽希出门跟新欢谈情说爱去了，把岳曦留给岳明辉跟李振洋带，俩男的带着小孩儿在家附近的公园玩，小曦宝爱在沙坑里打滚，浑身脏兮兮的，李振洋有洁癖，皱着眉头，但孩子摇摇晃晃站不稳的时候，也会稳稳当当把孩子抱怀里。

有时候李振洋牵着小曦宝在前面走，岳明辉在后头插着口袋慢慢跟着，高个子男友跟自己名义上的儿子说话都轻声细语的，看起来还更像亲父子。

15.

“跟我说说他吧。”

“哪个他？”

“就是那个他，别跟我打哈哈啦，之前还苦大仇深跟我说什么人生别爱了，突然一下子又说老娘第二春，当我傻？”

“对啊，你傻啊。”

“看看，你还是怕寂寞了。”

“咱们都怕寂寞，小岳。人越活越怕寂寞。”

“那时候我被打，你故意叫的李振洋，对不对。”

“不是我故意叫，咱们熟悉的朋友里就他做律师的，不是怕你进去才委托他捞你嘛。”

“别扯，你想什么我还不知道呀。快跟我说说那个男的，你们怎么认识上的。”

“他嘛？姓蓝，叫蓝柒，一二三四五六七，大写的那个柒。”

“哟，也是个怪名字。”

“谁说不是呢。”

“还不是公司出差去别地儿开酒会，又喝大了呗，一群丑逼男的争着送我回房间，他一把揽着我走了，我觉得他算长得合老娘的眼缘，也跟着他走。当晚想着玩一波呗，他那副正人君子的模样，把我送回房间就走了，我说哎你他妈别走啊，他就看了我一眼，钟总喝多了，想玩下次清醒了玩。”

“嗬，这兄弟可以啊。”

“那不是！第二天我在口袋里翻出他名片，皱皱巴巴的，这丫印的数字又小，害老娘眯着眼睛看了小半天，找着人电话就打过去了，一通，我还没说完猜猜我谁，他就说，钟总，酒这么快就醒好了？”

两人各自在电话的另一头放声大笑。

眼泪都是留给笑声的，泪流干了，笑也笑完了，两个疯子姐弟平静了语气，有话没话地继续聊。

“不过你当初也是厉害啊，徐之臻家里什么背景，最后小宝是他血缘上的亲儿子这一点愣是没查出来。”

“哼，他爹不就是你吗，关徐之臻个屁事儿。”

“是是是，不然他不只是要拿棍子打我了，改天天蹲墙角抢小孩儿了，徐疯子这点还是有理智，就在我脑袋上砸了几个窟窿。不过一开始连李振洋那么个人精都没整明白，吃了老大一段时间的醋，我现在想起来都觉得好玩。”

“你觉得好玩儿？我当时可是一边备官司一边提防着啊，老娘累死了。”

“呵，那你干啥不自己告诉他啊。”

“这还不是为了你？你跟他的事儿你自己跟他说啊，省的我说错了你俩来找我算账。”

“你还是爱点鸳鸯谱。”

“我也没点错。”

“行行行，没点错。亏你和李振洋厉害，明明小宝的身份在案子里足够做好咱们这边儿，硬是不用，最后还能跟对方讨到点儿好处，阴着要了一波赡养费。”

“那不然呢，官司是一时的，我儿子可是一辈子的事情，有些东西他晚一些知道就是晚一些知道，但我也不担心他不认你这个爹。”

“接下来怎么走？”

“大概是带着孩子出国吧。蓝柒也从小定居在国外，出差了才派回国的。”

“走一步看一步的节奏啊，姐。”

“那当然，谁说不是呢。”

大学毕业那年钟挽希缺席的欧洲环游行，他心里仔细思索，“前妻”既然都出了国了，有空还是带着孩子去一趟。

“在教堂坐下来听听歌也是好的，唱诗班就没几个唱得差，你多听听……晚上也好少做点噩梦。”

钟挽希在电话另一头轻轻嗯了一声。

“你跟小宝也好好的，懒得带了就带回国，我来带，别看李振洋整天不正经的，上次小宝拽着他在迪士尼玩得不肖说有多开心。”

“嗯。”

“那个男的靠谱吧。”

“不知道，至少认识到现在没乱来，感觉年龄心理也基本在一个水平线，跟他相处挺舒服的，我再多处处，看看这人究竟如何吧。”

“那挺好，两个人多处处。”

“成。”

滋滋的电流声在听筒间流动，岳明辉想开口，却又不知道该说些什么，他想说的其实也说完了，注意安全，多出去走走，孩子照顾不过来就给我自己带，重点是……别再那么轻易爱上一个人了。

他忽然想起圣经哥多林书上的一句话。他不信教，但在国外念书时没少被传教的妇女拉去教堂当志愿工，他一直相信一个人的信仰应该在心里，有的人是真有信仰，有的人不过是个演员，用以掩盖内心的恶与空洞。你问岳明辉最不信什么，他最不相信爱，他不相信一个人会爱另一个人。他和李振洋做爱都不会说这个词，无论另一个人是怎样抱着他，黏腻的皮肤是怎样亲吻，他的呼吸有多么滚烫，李振洋发了神经突然说一句我爱你，岳明辉在心底嗤笑，可我不知道自己是否爱你。

直到现在，钟挽希就在电话的另一边，他甚至相信自己听见小宝拿着玩具小车在地板上嗖嗖地玩耍着，一切犹如千帆过尽，他怀疑自己爱着的，他怀疑爱着他自己的，一个一个名字，岳明辉，李振洋，钟挽希，徐之臻，甚至那个面都没见过，有个怪名字的男人蓝柒，他想起小宝刚出生时的一脸绛紫，脐带绕颈差点夺走了这个刚刚出生的小生命，他们把新生儿放在母亲裸露的胸膛，钟挽希流着眼泪，都说女人是水做的，他认识她十几年，除了为儿子就没见过她流过多少泪，用手揉搓轻拍着新生儿的胎衣，口中丢了魂儿似的，宝贝宝贝，宝贝宝贝，反复低喊许多次，然后是一口混浊的羊水，一声响亮的，嘶哑的啼哭。

在英国留学的时候，他曾经在一场活水上点着脑袋打盹，台上的传教人一拨又一拨地说着话，他左耳进，右耳出，直到身旁的一位白人老太太用手肘戳了戳他，岳明辉才猛地从睡梦里惊醒，台上的牧师身着白袍，面前摊开一本书，那位站在圣穹之下的牧师用英文缓缓而道，哥多林书有曰，爱是永不止息。

爱是永不止息。

“我爱你。”

岳明辉突然说了这么一句话，另一头的钟挽希完全没有准备。

沉默良久，另一头的女人也开口。

“我爱你。”

他们都知道这三个字不是世俗偏爱的释义，反而是他们当中莫名其妙牵扯起来秘密，岳明辉说完就笑了，钟挽希的笑声也从另一边传来。

“来，小宝，跟爸爸说晚安。”

“趴趴晚安！”

“晚安宝贝儿，爸爸很想你。”

“我也香你！”

最后跟儿子挂掉电话，岳明辉在电脑椅上伸了个懒腰，听见骨头在身体里嘎啦嘎啦响，暗叹自己也不再算年轻，可三十多岁，又该用什么样的方式算老呢。

他朝窗外看，一场说大不大的雨在他和钟挽希通电话的时候来了，窗户上布满滑落的没滑落的雨水。

身旁的门锁传来转动的响声，岳明辉不用猜就知道他是谁，他也只能是谁。

他最近回到了自己上大学的城市工作，不打算再去做那种天天空中飞人似的职业了，因为李振洋在这，他俩一起租了个两居室，算住在一起了，到时买房的事儿他俩也在一起看，破天荒的，岳明辉说，咱俩有个家吧。听到此话，李振洋点点头，没说什么，也却是把什么都说完了。

进门的李振洋果然头发都濡湿了雨水，刚加完班的他特地绕道去给自己和男友买夜宵，今天限号，他通勤坐的地铁，拎着热腾腾的快餐盒，忽然就下起雨，外套脱下来盖在夜宵上挡雨，趁着热气没散，快步朝两个人的家走去。李振洋骂骂咧咧地在玄关换鞋，岳明辉插着居家裤的口袋，慢悠悠地走向他，接过他手里的那份炒饭，鼻子凑过去一闻，满意地啧啧嘴。

“还是咱们上大学时候的香味，十几年了，老板还是这么肯放料。”

李振洋用手把湿刘海往后一拨弄，露出光滑的额头，随意的动作在岳明辉眼里都是辣得要死，就在他考虑是先吃几口炒饭填肚子还是先啃几口李振洋填淫欲，李振洋把上半身最后一件湿透的衬衫往地上一脱，揽着岳明辉的腰往客厅走。

“哎！不吃炒饭啦？”

“不吃了，突然发现买来的热炒饭没你能暖身子。”

岳明辉发现，李振洋真不是他原本以为的闷骚，就是明骚，尤其两人说破之后，那个骚劲儿天天都能上来，动不动扒衣亲嘴，好像怎么要都要不够。

岳明辉微微吸一口凉气，来呗，谁怕谁，谁还不是个三十好几血气方刚的基佬了咋地？！

“炒饭搁哪儿啊？咋吃呢还？”

“老子买回来的炒饭爱搁哪搁哪，我要饿死了，炒饭不解饿，先吃你。”

全文完


End file.
